


Back

by Lanternhill



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: At this point, Kenny was intimately familiar with Adam’s back.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



At this point, Kenny was intimately familiar with Adam’s back. He knew every curve, plain, and dip on that particular expanse of skin. These days, he thought he saw too much of it. It seemed like Adam was constantly turning away from him and Kenny would see Adam’s back disappear into the crowd or around a corner. If he had the chance, he reached out, tugged at Adam’s shoulder or side to get a moment with him, but sooner rather than later, Adam was gone again and he was left staring at that back. 

Sometimes, it was nice to have Adam’s back turned to him, like when he watched the ripple of muscle from the corner of the ring as Adam wound up a lariat. Sometimes, it was _very_ nice, like when he was pressed up against it in bed with his cock pushed between Adam’s thighs. He couldn’t really see Adam’s back when they were close like this together, but he could feel it. He liked to sweep Adam’s hair to the side and kiss his neck or the top of the shoulders. The distance between them during the day disappeared as he held tight to Adam. 

Most nights like that, Adam left the bed not long after they finished. In the dim light from the moon or a bedside lamp, Kenny would gaze silently at Adam’s back as he pulled on his jeans and pulled on his t-shirt to cover it. On the morning after their first successful title defense, Kenny woke to a rare sight—a glimpse of Adam’s back in the sunlight as he lay curled up at Kenny’s side. He clutched at Adam as he shifted to move away and get up.

“What?” Adam asked.

“Stay a minute.”

“Okay.” 

Adam settled back down and Kenny relaxed his grip. He swept his hand softly up and down Adam’s back.


End file.
